1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an assembled battery, and specifically, to an assembled battery including a plurality of secondary batteries.
2. Description of Related Art
An assembled battery in which a plurality of secondary batteries (single cells) are electrically connected is widely used as a high output power supply mounted in vehicles and the like. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-002113 (JP 2015-002113 A), an assembled battery (a power storage module) in which a plurality of single cells are disposed in a predetermined arrangement direction, and the plurality of single cells are connected in series by bus bars is disclosed. In the assembled battery described in JP 2015-002113 A, when an external force is applied, an external short circuit path is formed between single cells. Thus, a current flows through the external short circuit path, and an SOC of each single cell is lowered.